Future Unknown
by Kalims
Summary: The girls have been guardians for many years, and now they are ready for a huge important day. That's when they decide to have an important discussion about their future, involving their kids. So much better than the summery!


**Future Unknown**

Heatherfield's Mercy Mothers hospital was the best place to be born in. Every year, this hospital delivers about one thousand babies in this small town. Every year, one thousand babies get introduced to this world, see the light for the first time, get wrapped in the affection of their happy mothers. But this year, among those thousand babies, one is very special. One will be introduced to this world and to many others, one will get wrapped in the affection of one's happy but scared mother, scared of the dangers her child may face. Among one thousand mothers, one is very happy yet worried and concerned. Not only because she's going to be a mother for the first time, but also worried about her kid's uncertain future.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Hay Lin cried out frantically. She was sitting on a chair, her legs close to her chest and her arms around them. She was in a room in Mercy Mothers hospital along with Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Matt and Will, who was lying on the bed.

"What's wrong with you? You're not the one with a baby on the way." Taranee said to her friend, fed up with her acting paranoid all day long.

"I know, I know. It's just that….. Only yesterday we were immature teenagers, and now, we have a kid to take care of! It's a great responsibility. It all happened so fast..." Hay Lin stated, her voice filled with a mix of joy and nervousness.

"You're not even pregnant yet! I'm the one who should feel alarmed not you." Cornelia informed pointing at her swallow belly.

"If anyone should feel worried, then it's Will" Matt said looking at his wife. He was very proud of her, despite the fact that it's a really big deal and everyone was freaking out around her, she stayed calm and focused. And although Matt kept a cool air, he was feeling very anxious, and he couldn't help but pacing the room every now and then. After all, becoming a father for the first time is pretty stressing.

"Yeah I know that, but think about it. I have to watch Will scream and shout in pain, and still want to deliver my daughter!" Everyone rolled their eyes at this statement of the typical Cornelia.

"Speaking of which, when are you planning on finally give birth to your child Will?" Irma asked with an impatient yet playful tone. Will wasn't really in the mood for sarcasm, but she couldn't help but to comment.

"You're absolutely right Irma! Why don't you just bring me a cesar and I'll cut my belly and get my son out so we can all go home already?" Will watched as Irma stung her tongue out at her like the five years old girl she really was inside then continued more seriously, ignoring the little pain she felt in her stomach. "The doctor said that I'm in labor, but the baby isn't ready to come out yet. It's probably going to take about an hour or so."

"Well, I sure hope my daughter doesn't turn out as lazy as your son, dear Matt." Matt wasn't offended at all, not that Cornelia meant anything bad from the first place, but if she wants to joke on the most important stressful day of his life, then he'd like to give a good piece of his mind.

"Oh no Cornelia, don't you worry about it. You're daughter will certainly outrun my son in what comes to laziness. I mean, isn't her father the one who wears the same underwear for two days if he couldn't found another one in the draw because he's just too lazy to look in the laundry basket?"

Matt's nervous face finally broke into a smirk as Cornelia's face paled, fully knowing her husband's bad habit.

"Oh yeah… And I remember when we were kids, if we were out of cereal, he would skip his breakfast instead of just going to the shop right across the street and buy a box!" Taranee shared her memories with the group, making Cornelia's cheek even hotter. When Irma looked at her blond friend, Cornelia immediately burried her face in her hands. She knew exactly what that look meant: Mockery incoming!

"Wow Corny, after all of this, I'm starting to wonder how were you able to get pregnant from such a lazy dude!" Everyone but Will and Cornelia burst into laughter at the once famous for being strong and steady girl's suspense.

"Hahaha, I mean seriously, did he just unbutton his pants and let you do all the work?" Everyone laughed even harder. Taranee, although a little bit annoyed from the visual image Irma gave her of Cornelia and her brother closing a deal, was begining to completely lose control over herself. Hay Lin's loud laughter filled the room, and probably the hospital's corridors, forgetting all about the needed silence in a place like this.

Matt was pretty satisfied with the way things turn out. Now Cornelia would probably think twice before making fun of his family. His gaze shifted from the embarrassed girl, still burying her face, to his wife. He raised a confused and concerned eyebrow when he noticed hoe absent minded Will was. He knew that she wouldn't miss the such huge opportunity to make Cornelia suffer, something must be really wrong. She was looking at space, although her face was neutral, her eyes were full of emotions.

"Will, honey is something wrong?" Matt asked, earning everyone's attention. Will just looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm great, just a little anxious you know." She didn't fool anyone. Her voice was broken, worried, and mostly disturbed. Even Cornelia raised her head and looked at Will.

"Will, tell us what's wrong, Come on baby…" Will sighed then smiled again, before looking at the ceiling.

"It won't be easy Matt, It won't be easy for any of us. Raising a child is a huge thing, a big deal!"

"Will, I know you're a little bit scared, I am too. But we'll be good parents I promise you. We're not the first ones to become newly parents you know, we'll got through this…"

"I'm not just talking about that" Will interrupted. "We're not like other parents, we're different, and special you know. I mean I'm still the leader of the guardians, you're still the leader of the regents, and you guys are all guardians and protectors too. We have a billion things to take care of, we have hundred of things on our mind, on our priority list. How are we going to take care of our kids, how are we going to give them a normal life, a good one? Not mentioning the fact that we have enemies! Real enemies, ones who would kill and torture, we have to protect our kids from them but how?" Will exclaimed, making everyone in the room understand what she's fearing from.

Will was completely right! They were all in their early twenties, which means they're still young, they still have a lot of things to learn. It's not a simple thing to have a child, they have no idea how to do it, it was a whole new experience for all of them. And on top of that, they have even more things to take care of, like the worlds in other dimension, peace in the infinite universe, enemies seeking for revenge. How are we going to keep up with all of this?

They were all thinking about this, nobody was able to reassure Will because none of them was reassured themselves. Finally, Hay Lin came to the rescue.

"My grandmother was a guardian mother!" She announced. "She was able to do her job and raise her son who became a good man, we can do that!"

"Nerissa was also a guardian mother" Will said, her words becoming more shaky and rather bitter. "Her son turned out to be great, but that's only because he was kept away from her. But that's not always the case."

"Will, you're not Nerissa, you'll never be like her" Cornelia quickly said.

"I know, but Nerissa proved that not all guardian parents can be great. What if we couldn't handle the needs of our children and the needs of our duty? Plus, what if... what if my son was able to do what I do, or maybe even much more! We need to train our kids and teach them and make sure that the powers they have don't corrupt them, but it's all too much! I don't know how am I supposed to do all that. My son will grow up and he will face a lot of dangers, and he'll get hurt! I just don't know how to make him survive through all of this, how to make him strong and confident, how to explain to him that it's a great responsibility. If I raised him badly, I would never forgive myself."

That was also true. Everyone now was scared of what could come in the future. Will their kids get into deadly dangers because of them and their job? Will their kids have powers like them? Will that power consume them? No one really knew what to say. Matt was silent, he knew it was going to be really hard, especially on him and Will. All of the guardians have normal husbands, but he has magical powers like Will, so their kids are going to be under the greatest pressure. But, at the same time, he and the guardians had shown that they were wise and mature, they proved that they were up to the responsibility of saving the world, then why would they not be up to the responsibility of raising their kids?

"Listen you guys, we will love our kids, protect them, and teach them the difference between right and wrong. We will do our best, and only time will show if our best is good!" Matt said confidently. There was no answer in his statement, but there was hope, and that hope was all what his wife needed right now. Will smiled at him as he squeezed her hand gently. All of the girls smiled, but Irma, unfortunately, decided to go through a wisdom phase.

"Your absolutely right dear Matt! We cannot know what the future holds for us, but we can only do our best! Jason and I are going to try and raise our children perfectly..."

"Ouch..." Will winced a little earning Matt's attention, but Irma was not to be diverted.

"I expect all of you to do so! You must make them vigorous, confident, smart, and also good people. We shall not be.."

"Arghh..." Will winced yet once again, Now making everyone, even the now annoyed Irma, look at her.

"What's wrong?" Taranee asked as she got closer to Will, who had a really panic look on her face.

"Umm, Matt, guys.. I think It's time.."

"Time for what?" They all said in union before their eyes winded in shock as they all realized what's going on.

"The baby is coming! MY SON IS COMING!" Matt practically screamed in joy/worry. Will glared at him, making him jump right by her side and grab her hand.

"Okay okay, someone bring the doctor, Will you just breathe in and out" Matt said what he saw on TV in a silly comedy show about a mother alien! Although Will just wanted to roll her eyes, she did as told. Soon enough Hay Lin came back followed by a doctor and some nurses, who immedialty started their job.

"Okay Mrs. Olsen, don't worry everything is going to be fine, all you have to do in to breath and just push!" Said the doctor as he put his gloves on and got ready. Will was starting to feel some real pain, making her squeeze Matt's hand so hard that he actually was about to scream.

"Okay, One, Two, Three, PUSH"

"Ahhh" Will screamed as she tried to push the baby out of her. She noticed that Taranee was about to faint while Cornelia was about to throw up.

"Okay again, PUSH!"

"Ahhhhhh" That was a combination of Will's screams of pain coming from the delivery, Matt's screams of pain coming from Will's strong hold on his hand, and The girls' screams of psychologique pain coming from the scene in front of them. Now, Will had enough!

"All of you GET THE HELL OUT!" The redhead yelled and they all immedialty and happily obeyed. Matt was also about to get out before Will glared at him again and squeezed his hand even harder.

After a while, Cornelia, Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin were out in the waiting room, Cornelia was sitting while the rest was pacing the room back and forth. Finally the same doctor who was with Will, came to them smiling.

"Is everything okay doctor?" Taranee asked frantically. The doctor simply nodded.

"Congratulations to your friend, she gave birth to a healthy cute little boy. You are allowed to see her if you..." Before he could continue the girls hurried towards Will's room. When they opened the door, they all gasped in amazement.

Will was lying on the bed, Matt sitting right besides her, they were both smiling proudly at the little thing wrapped in a blanket. The girls got closer. In the blanket, was the cutest baby on earth! He was all little and wonderful, his skin was white but his small cheeks were pinkish red. He had just few locks of blond hair. He inherited this hair color from Matt's father. He had two little amazing brown eyes, they gave the purest most innocent look in the world.

"Ohh Will he's so beautiful!" Cornelia said in amazement and joy. "Elyon will freak when she sees him!"

"I bet when he grows up he'll be one hell of a catch" Hay Lin giggled as she touched the baby's hand with her finger, only to plant a huge smile on her face when the baby squeezed her finger.

"Awww, he's so lovable! And look, he has his mother's features... Thank God" She muttered the last part under her breath, but it was loud enough for Matt to hear her. She quickly corrected. "Not that you're not cute and all, but look at your wife, she's as adorable as a pie." They all giggled a bit.

"I know. She's so pretty." Matt said before the two shared a little kiss. When they pulled back, Will looked at the little baby in her arms, little Dawn.

His future remains unknown. She can't predict what's going to happen, and she can't stop it from happening. What she can do is to just b happy, be a good mother. There was no answer to their questions, just hope. The hope for a good future.


End file.
